Threading on Thin Ice
by ARJet
Summary: How would it be if the player becomes the game and the game comes playing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"blah" - talking.

_blah - thoughts._

Got that.

oxoxoxoxo

"Not here... uhhh.." moans echoed the cramped space they are in.

"Mmmm... what did you say?" grinning, she slid in two digits forcefully inside the woman.

"Uhhh... Shi... uhhh... sama... ahhh..." half thrusting at first. The pace gradually picks up until, "FUJINO-SAMA!"

The culprit walked out like nothing had happened leaving a woman behind heavily breathing and dazed from ecstacy.

-x-x-x-

"Hi. I am scheduled today for an interview." I smiled as i greet the person i assumed as secretary. She smiled back and said "Name please."

"Kuga Natsuki, I'm applying for a secretarial position." I hand her my cv. The said girl looked at me intently and then to my cv. "Ummm... is there something wrong miss?"

"Oh nothing..." she said smiling, "it's just that you're picture doesn't justify your good looks." with a wink. _Ahaha... is she hitting on me or something?_ Know nothing on how to respond to the compliment, my cheeks redened due to embarrassment. I smile and said "Okay, then..."

I excuse myself for a while to go to a toilet to fix my self up. _I am dressed for success..._ Or what Mai said I should be. She did go all the trouble for me to have an interview in this company. She said not only this company gives high salaries, they also give generous incentives for their staff, and the bosses are all good looking. Honestly, I don't get the last part, where all bosses are good looking. _Why should i care about my employers looks anyway._

Wearing a business attire is really not my thing, at all. I work part time as a mechanic when i'm in college to sustain my needs, I'm under scholarship then so i never really worry about tuition fees. Over-alls are what I wear in the shop and casuals when in school. As simple as that.

Now wearing a black skirt that fall right above the knee with about 4-inch slit on both sides, black form fitting suit on top of a white long sleeve shirt, black 3-inch high heels and stockings, light make-up, as Aio puts it, enhances my features and some lipstick. I actually think i see somebody else and not myself.

"Uhhh... ahh... uhhh"...

_What is that?_ I thought i am alone. I continued fixing up myself only to be bothered again by those disturbing sounds.

"Not here... uhhh.."... "Mmmm... what did you say?"

_What are they... doing..._ My eyes widened at the realization that not only I'm not alone, the other 'unknown' occupants of the toilet is doing something... _I don't want to know._

_Did they heared me come in..._ The sounds are becoming unreasonably disturbing to the point that it gives me mental pictures of what is happening with 'them'. I was so red with embarrassment, my body freezes, and i can't move and ran away even if i wanted to. _Calm down Kuga. Breath. _I chanted to my self.

"Uhhh... Shi... uhhh... sama... ahhh..." I am now in a state of panic.

"FUJINO-SAMA!" I dashed out of the toilet, pale and heavily breathing. _What did I just got into?_ I tried to steady my breathing, and walk back to finish the interview.

"You look pale Kuga-san, are you okay?" asked the secretary. _I'm not._ I just nod and forced a smile, trusting myself not to speak. "Okay then, just wait here. I'll check if they are ready."

_They? What do you mean 'they', isn't one interviewer enough? _I asked only to my self. _I have to call Mai._

Ring... ring... ring... No answer. I dialled again hoping Mai will pick up.

**"I'm busy as a bee so... Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP."**... "Mai, please let me not work here. Please... Mai, say yes..."

My musings are interupted when the secretary called my name, "Kuga-san, follow me." Wordlessly, i followed. Though I'm having second thoughts I don't really want Mai and Aio to be upset about me being 'picky' on jobs, after all they went the trouble of fixing this interview for me. _The show must go on then._

-o-o-o-

After a satisfactory 'workout' I exited the scene leaving a still breathless and dazed woman behind. Though I know that 'somebody' aside from us are inside that toilet then, it didn't stop me from ravishing the woman.

_I am Shizuru Fujino, i get what i want, whenever i want it. _That is my mantra. Young, smart, rich, beautiful, and a true lady. That is how people describe me, only selected few knows my true nature. Though i flirted and tasted generous amount of women, i certainly swear that nobody tasted me.

"Miyu-san, who is that?" I asked pointing to the woman whose back is facing us. "She's an applicant, Shizuru-sama." ... "I see."

The woman looks fine to me. She's wearing an all black business attire which, in my opinion, fitted her curves perfectly.

"Tell her we'll start the interview." I ordered her as i walk in.

"Where have you been Shizuru?" asked Reito with a knowing smile as i enter the office. I just smiled at him, "Surely you don't want to know." and seated myself.

"A true player, indeed." he said smiling. "We have an applicant waiting. Have you seen her outside?" Reito handed me the applicant's cv.

"The qualifications are filled, background is impressive, though she lacks years of experience." Reito continued.

I wasn't really reading the cv, I'm just interested on what the woman looks like. _She quite pretty in this picture. _Midnight blue, almost black, hair.

"Miyu-san, bring her in." Reito called out.

-x-x-x-

The secretary ushered me inside. _I am confident enough i can get this job, only the experience part I'm not sure of. I hope they will over look on that. _

Inside the office, two people are sitting waiting. I looked at them and smiled, bowing slightly for courtesy. "Good Morning." I greeted.

The man looked like in his mid-twenties, though he's wearing a suit i can still say he is well built and good looking. On the other hand, the woman who's down right staring at me is really beautiful, not to mention she has a lovely figure. _Hot, indeed. _I should stop having this thought with her, she's my future employer damn it.

Miyu started to introduction, "Kuga-san, He is Kanzaki Reito-san VP for accounts department." then pointing to the woman, "And Fujino Shizuru-san, VP for the accounting department."

I paled upon hearing her name. All thought about the incident I momentarily forgotten all came rushing in. Those disturbing sounds i wouldn't and shouldn't heard keeps buzzing in my ears. I felt like running away from embarrassment.

"Are you alright Kuga-san" Reito asked. I looked at him and then back to Shizuru whose openly staring at me. I turn my eyes again to Reito and answered, "Y-yeah, I'm fine Kanzaki-san."

"Then lets start the interview then." Shizuru chimmed in.

I really wasn't sure how long the interview lasted, i can't even remember their questions to me. If I did well or not, I really have no energy to care. I'm physically and mentally exhausted today. Though it's kind of rude to not look on your interviewer i actually desparately avoided Shizuru's eyes. I do not know why but I feel strange under her gaze.

"I'm home."

oxoxoxoxoxo

Please read at your own convennience, review on your own time, and react if neccessary. Arigato guzaimase (bow)


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Due to dizziness and stuff when i wrote chapter 1, so sorry for writing _accounts and accounting_ instead of _accounting and advertising _for Reito and Shizuru's positions.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"blah" - talking.

_blah - thoughts._

Got that.

oxoxoxoxo

I was hired. Can you believe that? True to Mai's words, the offer letter did state a fairly high offer. Incentives include health care, housing and transportation allowances. Nice. I have to report in the office on Monday, for briefing and orientation. So tonight... I'm gonna party.

I asked Mai and the gang to meet me at the usual bar we hang out to. I wear a form fitting blue jeans, white backless halter top, and red high heeled shoes. My midnight blue hair tied up in a do. Light make-up, red lipstick and silver dangling earings to complete the look. Now I'm ready to party.

Mai, Aio, Nao, Tate, and Takeda are all seated in one of the tables in the bar. "Hi guys!" I waved to my friends as i walk near them. I swear I've seen my friends eyes almost pop out when they saw me. Takeda almost choke with his drink sending him to a coughing fit.

"Natsuki?" Mai asked to confirm. It is not the first time i've wore this kind of clothes but it is rare for me to be seen in such.

Aio scanned me from head to toe, "Girl you're so sexy I might not control myself and take you right now." she grinned and wink at me.

Rolling my eyes as if annoyed "I knew it I'm sexy as hell, please don't remind me." I seated my self beside Nao.

"My treat guys. Let us all have fun tonight."

-x-x-x-

"Look what we have here Shiz." Reito said while i order tequilla from the bar tender. Half turning to look at Reito, "Did you say something Reito?"

"Shizuru, turn at nine o'clock." I did as i was told. "Girl in white backless halter grinding. Nice assets." He's grinning and nudging me to approach the said girl.

I look intently at the girl, from her sexy back to her oh so sexy hips. Again, I turn around to face the bar counter. "I see the grinding but not the face, how should i know her looks justify her body. Body and looks for me go hand in hand Reito." It's not a lie but the truth is, for the first time in my 'player' life, I felt scared approaching a woman. Not only she's grinding with almost everyone on the dance floor, her aura screams danger to me.

"Really now, Shizuru? Or it might be you're chickening out." Reito declared. My brows twitch at his comment. _Hell no. Shizuru Fujino, afraid? Chickening out? You must be joking. _And without another word I stand up from my seat and walk towards the dance floor.

I was surprise to see the woman's face when she suddenly turn around. _Kuga Natsuki?_ I stand planted in place. I looked at her intently to see if she recognize me. She just smile as she continues to dance. I roam my eyes from head to toe. _Natsuki really is gorgeous._

Without notice Natsuki pulled me close to her, "Can I dance with you?" she asked. I know she's a bit intoxicated but nevertheless I agreed. She then put her hand around my neck and the other on my hips, we are so close not even air can pass between us. I wound my arms around her waist feeling her soft behind.

-x-x-x-

I'm a little tipsy, border line drunk. I was dancing with friends on the dance floor.

"Someones interested to dance with you mutt." Nao said. "Really now?

I turn around and surprised to see a certain honey blond Fujino Shizuru checking me out. _So damn hot. _She was just standing there roaming her eyes around my body, and i am here lusting for hers. I pulled her so close just to feel her without being too perverted as it is.

"Can I dance with you?" i asked her. Without really waiting for her answer I wound my hand around her sexy neck and curvy hips. I felt her hugging me close and her hands gracing my behind.

Our dance is sensual and it made me damn burning hot.

-o-o-o-

The dance went far more sensual than what I expected. I can feel all of her frontal physique rubbing againts mine, she really is making me hot. Her hand are all over me as the dance progresses. Then she turned her back on me and start grinding her behind on my crotch. I hugged her from behind and explore more of her torso, I manage to slip in to her top and feel her skin beneath. _So smooth. _The next thing I know she's behind me still grinding her front on my back. She then began touching and rubbing my sides and abdomen while light kisses on my nape and neck. I was breathing real hard due to excitement she's giving me. _I can't take it anymore._

I took her hand out of my dress and drag her to a nearby hotel. Always I am the dominant one when it comes to having sex, but now she change that. Just as we both get inside the room, she pushed me on the door and started kissing me senseless and her hands roam around my body freely. We parted when our lungs scream for air.

She guide me to the bed, shedding out our clothes in the proccess. I liked the feel of her naked body on top of a very naked me. Kissing, nipping, and licking every inch of my bared skin.

"Mmmm... Uhhh... uhhh..." I can't help but moan on her ministrations.

"More... uhhh... more Nat... uhhh... suki..." She's grinding her private with mine. Her left hand is slowly massaging my right breast and pinching my erect nipples. Her lips shower my neck and chest with kisses and licks. Her right hand keeps rubbing my sides sensually.

"You like it don't you? Mmmm..." she said in between kisses. My breath hitch when she sucked my left breast, then lick after.

Natsuki propped her self up and looked at me hungrily, "You're so beautiful, do you know that?" she kissed me again on my lips and thrust her tongue to meet mine.

"Mmmm... Natsuki... mmmm... please... mmmm... i... need..." is all i can say between kisses. I'm so helpless in her hands, my mind is fogged with extacy right now.

Natsuki broke the kiss and lowered herself kissing and nipping everything in its way. She stop and look up to me as if asking for permission. I smile at her and nod.

"Itadakimas." she said, I actually laugh when I heard her say it. But then my supposed to be laughs turned to moans as she kiss my lips down there.

"Uhhh... ahhh... the... uhhh..." she bit me there a little and lick which soothes the sting. Her tongue going in and out, playing with anything she can there.

The sensation become too much when she half thrust 2 of her digits in my leaking core. "My... Nats... suki... please... uhhh..."

"I like how you call me." she said huskily. She repositioned her self on top of me spreading my legs more. She kissesd me then thrusted fully her digits.

"Ahh..." it did hurt a lot. Sensing my discomfort she asked, "What is it?" she looked down. "This is your first..."

"It is. Please continue.." I said to cut her. I expected her to continue but she didn't. I looked at her only to see her staring at me.

"Please Natsuki..." and I kissed her. She then responded to my kisses until she began thrusting again. Pain eventually diminish.

"I'm... uhhh... Natsuki..." the sensations keeps building up until i can't take it no more. "What is it baby?" she asked, still pumping in and out of me. Faster and harder.

My moans becoming louder and both our breathings are becoming erratic. I clung onto Natsuki tighter, "Nats... uhhh... coming..."

Until, "NATSUKI..."

"SHIZURU..."

And we were both breathless. Sweat glazing our bodies. She pulled her fingers slowly earning her a moan.

"You're lovely Shizuru." she said smiling and kiss me again. Natsuki still on top of me, we stayed in this position for a while. I like the feel of her skin against mine, to hug her this close.

We both doze off to sleep cuddling in each others arms.

oxoxoxoxoxo

I am but inexperience in writing something out-from-the-bedroom so I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Sorry for some blunt words or phrases in my story. Anyways, this is M rated so i take my sorry back. ehehe...

Please read at your own convenience, review on your own time, and react if neccessary. Arigato guzaimase (bow)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"blah" - talking.

_blah - thoughts._

Got that.

oxoxoxoxo

_'Oh god.. I just fucked my boss.'_ is all i can think of right now.

Here I am standing at the foot of the four-poster bed looking at the laying woman barely covered with sheets, whom i just have an intimate night with and apparently my employer. _'Great, just great. I haven't even started working there. Damn it.'_

My thoughts are in a great jumble right now. I'm thinking about what will happen tomorrow when i start working, if i still have a job to start with. What will Mai and Aio say if i tell her I slept with Shizuru, and... '_and how beautiful Shizuru is, even when nothing on, and how nice it is to feel her skin on mine, and how sweet her lips are, and how hot Shizuru is in bed, and ...' _Okay stop. I'm loosing my case here. _'Yeah, Shizuru is all that and more.' _I'm being a pervert now, have I? Yes, I am.

I started to get dressed thinking the woman was still asleep. I have to get out as soon as posible, I have to make my thoughts in order. I don't even know what will I tell her if she wakes up and I'm still here. _'Calm down Kuga. Calm down.'_

"Leaving, are we?"

-x-x-x-

I woke up with the sounds of footsteps in the room. As i open my eyes I've seen Natsuki pacing around, with furrowed brows, probably thinking and mumbling something else. She probably thinks i was still asleep. _'She's kinda cute when she's in deep thoughts.' _I smiled.

I slowly sit up in the bed and covered my naked body with the sheets while watching Natsuki getting dressed. _'What a nice view we have here.' _

Natsuki took off the towel covering her and slid on her panties, then bra, then going on with the pants. I couldn't take it anymore, _'Natsuki, you're such a tease.'_ I stand up and wound my arms around Natsuki's waist, pressing my front in her back.

"Leaving, are we?" I whispered to her tightening my hold on her then kissed her exposed nape. She shriek and tried to free her self from my hug.

"I... ummm... Fu-Fujino-san.. you're awake. I.. I was about to..." she said stammering. I was quite taken aback for her to call me in my last name, while just last night I remember even calling me baby and beautiful.

"About to leave." I continued her sentence. She nods.

"I'm sorry Fujino-san. I... this is all my fault, I'm sorry this happened."

"So this is just it?" I asked Natsuki. I let go of her and walk back to the bed. She didn't said anything, she just nod again as an answer.

"Just like that, and you're leaving." ... "Let's just leave it as it is Fujino-san. Let's not..." I looked at her when she stop talking. She was staring at my, _'Oh my, Natsuki you're so gonna be mine.' _A mischievous smile appeared om my lips. "Seen something you like Natsuki?" The sheets i tried holding to cover my body with is slightly falling off and is now showing my 'bumpers'.

"I... a..." Natsuki was blushing heavily, she looked away and said "Could you cover up a bit?"

"Why do I have to, Nat-su-ki? You've practically seen it all already." smiling broadly at her.

Regaining her bearings back, Natsuki finished dressing and went to the door. "Lets just deal this situation like any other situations you've had with before." sh said.

"We can just... forget." with that she left, leaving me behind.

_'So this is how it feels like.'_ I felt like I was just been used and dumped after. I've never known what all those women felt when I was the one who's been using and dumping them after.

Until now.

-o-o-o-

Monday came too soon.

I was really looking forward to having this new job just the other day, but now I'm actually having doubts. I've asked Mai about not taking up the offer and just find another company who would hire me, but really she became furious and all. I haven't told her the truth about why I'm having second thoughts tough, Mai and Aio might throw me out of the window if they knew I screwed my employer.

_'Shizuru..'_

Her smooth porcelain skin covered with sweat, her tousled honey blond hair, luscious red lips which I've ravished throughout the night, perfectly curved body and those two prfect mounds that fit perfectly in my... _'Get a grip of your self Natsuki.'_ Oh my... _'But she really fits my...'... _I think I shold stop arguing with myself now. This is creepy.

I was kinda nervous actually. Not because it's my first day, or thinking I might not be up for the job. I was nervous as hell because it will be Shizuru whom I'd be working for. What do I have to wear, how will I act around her especially now. Anyways, I've come to a solution.

Be professional.

_'How?' _

I do not really know.

Ho to when everytime Shizuru crossess my mind, I thought nothing but how good she felt and all those unneccessary... perveted thoughts. _'Bad thoughts, out.'_

Here I am standing in front of a building, 'dressed for success' as Mai said, and thinking of backing out. "The show must go on." I told my self.

I entered the building and went straight to lift lobby. I haven't really paying attention to the people going in and out of the elevator, much more to the people who's waiting for one. Once the elevator door opened I got in without looking to those who are already inside. Nobody got in except me, _'That's weired.' _And the door closes.

I was startled when something pressed behind me and said "Hi there, sexy."

_'Oh lord. Please not this early.'_

Sadly, my prayers haven't answered.

"Relax Nat-su-ki, I won't bite." I was stiff as a rock, and hearing those thickly accented voice isn't helping at all.

"Go-good morning Fujino-sama." I move a little to give space between us.

"Morning beautiful." I haven't noticed we are now at the floor we're going to until the door opened. "See you around." was all she said and walk out of the elevator.

Talking about professionalism when you are called sexy and beautiful. Sigh.

oxoxoxoxoxo

I know, kinda short right. Anyways, I'll definitely update asap... as in asap.

Please read at your own convenience, review on your own time, and react if neccessary. Arigato guzaimase (bow)


	4. Chapter 4

I'll try to update as soon as I can, again. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"blah" - talking.

_'blah' - thoughts._

Got that.

oxoxoxoxo

"Shizuru." ...

"Shizuru, are you with me?" Reito snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Reito... ummm... sorry,what are you saying again?" I snap out of my reverie.

"You are so out, Shiz-chan." he said, grinning "So... what happened last Saturday... when you know... you disappeared with the girl.."

"Home run." I mutter without thinking. "Ohoho... another point for Shiz-chan..." he said. I suddenly felt my face heating up when I remembered the night that transpired between me and Natsuki. Those hot kisses she gave me, her soft smooth skin, her firm and oh-so-nice-to-hold butt, and curves in all the right places. My eyes went wide with a sudden realization._ 'Oh god. I just gave in to her, I didn't even return the favor.' _I enjoyed the experience too much, now I'm kinda missing her touch. Sigh.

I was brought back from my musings when I heard Reito laugh. "Ahahaha... know what Shiz... ahaha... you're facial expression is priceless, you know that. ahaha... What have you been thinking?" He asked, laughing uncontrollably. I look away to hide my embarassment.

"Judging from you're reaction Shiz, I think that girl is the one who made the 'home run'. I'm right, am I?" he asked snickering.

"So what." I answered defensively trying to mask my annoyance. She did. _'She broke my record, and she'll have to pay.' _

"Hey, where are you going? Sorry, I'm just joking." he asked still grinning.

"Running away from my nosy best friend. And we both know you're not sorry at all." I retorted. He just gave a toothy smile. "Going to have breakfast, want to come?"

"No, thanks. I have some early engagements to attend to. Enjoy anyway."

On my way back to my office I was still thinking of how i'll lure Natsuki... _'I mean return the favor to Natsuki.'_... Depending on how she reacted yesterday, I doubt it would be easy. But I'm up to the challenge. _'You'll be mine, Natsuki.'_

**Ding..** The elevator door opened and a woman got in. Look who's here. I'm such a lucky girl, aren't I.

'Natsuki.'

I inch forward and let my forefinger run through Natsuki's sexy back.

"Hi there, sexy."

She stiffened with the contact. "Relax Nat-su-ki, I won't bite." I said teasing. _'Hmm... she smells like lavender. Very nice.'_

_S_he moved a little away to have some space between us. "Go-good morning Fujino-sama." she said stuttering. Again, she called me by my last name. I let the formalities pass though it starts to irritate me. _'Patience Shizuru, give her time.'_...

"Morning beautiful." I said as my eyes roam the form of Natsuki's body. She's wearing black knee-length form fitting skirt, black suit on top of a pink long sleeved button up shirt that hugs her body perfectly, her stocking clad legs look oh-so-soft to part... _'I mean touch. Yeah touch.'_, and her feet in black high heels. _'Looking like that, you're really asking for trouble with me Natsuki. So sexy.'_

**Ding...** The door opened. _'Too bad. We'll settle this then Natsuki.'..._ "See you around." I waved to say goodbye, for now.

-x-x-x-

I wasn't really enthusiatic now about this job than before I was interviewed. With all that happened, I mean, how could I ignore the call of my own... hormones. _'Yeah this is my hormones fault.'_

"Hi there. I'm here for orientation and debriefing..."... _'what did I say again?'_... "I guess." I smile sheepishly to the front desk secretary.

"Debriefing?" she look at me questioningly and smile. "Kuga Natsuki, right?"

"Yes, I am." I answered full of confidence. Though I look calm and as if ready to take on any challenge, inside I was a total mess.

She led me into an office, which is different from the office I've had my interview with. Very sophisticated and modern, glass center table with two red over-sized single seater couch i front of a large office table. Six-seater conference table at the far left corner of the room and a big white three-seater couch with glass center table on the right. _'Very nice.'_ I thought.

I was so busy looking at the interior of the room that I haven't noticed that someone entered the office.

"Hello again, sexy." I was frozen in place when I've heared that voice. I turned to the owner mechanically and forced a smile.

"Good morning again, Fujino-sama." She motioned me to seat. I was rather sure that Shizuru would try to 'seduce' me, or touch me o anything, but it never came. _'Why do I feel disappointed?'_

She seated her self as well. "So, Natsuki-san. You are hired as my secretary, you will take no orders from anybody other than me, and you will be compensated accordingly."

"Smart casual or corporate attire will be our dress code, unless.." she smile mischievously.

"Unless?" I asked. "Unless I ask you to strip. But until I say so, then nobody is allowed to see you naked." she continued, grinning. I was blushing due to embarrassment. _'I knew it, why did I bother asking anyway.'_

"Umm... Fujino-sama, I..."

"Shizuru. Call me by my name. Please." I was quite taken aback by her request. Though she's smilng, I can see she's hurt when I called her 'Fujino-sama. _'And why should I care if she's hurt or not? But I do care.'_

"That is... You see Fujino-sama, I want to keep things between us on a professional level. I need this job so I think having a relationship other than employer-employee would be disadvantagous to both of us." There, I said it. Clear and concise.

She stands up and walk right in front of me. She bend over giving me a 'peek' of her.. _'Don't look Natsuki. Don't.' _.. and she whispered "What if I don't want that, Nat-su-ki." I bit my lower lips hoping to prevent a full blown blush, not that I wasn't as red as I could be, and forced myself to look away. _'I like how she says my name. Kinda sensual and it turns me on..'_ ... Stop.. Don't be such a pervert now.

"But that is..." I trailed off.

"Noone, and I mean noone, is allowed to set rules here but me Nat-su-ki..." She said sternly. I turn my head to look at her only to find our faces inches apart. _'What a beautiful pair of wine red eyes you've got.'_ I thought as we engage in a staring contest.

Her eyes soften as she smile, "Unless you, my Nat-suki, will give me enough reason not to." then she pecked me on the lips. A sweet chaste kiss. She then hastily move out the office saying something I failed to understand. My mind is still fogged with the kiss. _'That's it, she just left. Why?'_ Did I really expect more? Yes, I did.

I wasn't shock or anything, just a bit surprised. And with all honesty, I missed the contact already. _'Sigh.'_

"Natsuki-san, I'm Greer Miyu, Reito-sama's secretary. Fujino-sama said I'll be the one briefing and assisting you since you're new here." She held out her hand. I didn't quite catch everything she said so to make her believe I was listening to her I nod in response.

"So... Where's Shizuru going?" I asked. I haven't realize my mistake until I see Miyu look incredelously, then smile knowingly, at me before answering, "**Fujino-sama** has to attend the board meeting." stressing the word 'Fujino-sama' for emphasis.

_'Sigh.'_ This is gonna be a long day.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Please read at your own convenience, review on your own time, and react if neccessary. Arigato guzaimase (bow)


	5. Chapter 5

I'll try to update as soon as I can, again. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"blah" - talking.

_'blah' - thoughts._

Got that.

oxoxoxoxo

_'Sigh.'_ This is gonna be a long day.

oxoxoxoxo

The job, so far, has been good. And Shizuru has been good to me too. Though she really is such a tease. There are occassional hugs that came out of nowhere, stealing kisses on my cheeks sometimes, holding my hands, and whisphering sweet nothings like it was normal thing for us to do. Though she never force me into anything. And lately, I start to miss the contact whenever she's not around.

As the executive secretary, I have to attend to every calls for Shizuru, set the meetings, and remind her of the meetings. I learn a lot with regards to the task I'm entrusted to do. And in the process, I also learn more about Shizuru.

She is a workaholic, indeed. She comes to the office earlier than any of us do, and come out late. Way too late. Only child of the Fujinos' so I assume before that she is just like any other spoiled rich kids who gets everything they want. Well, I know now that she's not though she really gets what she really wants. She's sweet, we know that, kind, and caring. She's into healthy stuffs, partying, women and tea. Women... Yes, she flirts shamelessly in each and every one of them. I pity those girls who fall in her trap, she's just using them. Or is it the other way around?

"Natsuki..."

"Yes Fujino-sama?" I haven't notice that Shizuru have returned from her meeting with some multi-national clients. _'She looks so tired.'_

"Ask Reito to come to my office, we've got some work to do. Bring some tea in as well. Oikini." she said in a serious tone. "Yes ma'am."

I called Kanzaki's secretary and inform her about Shizuru asking Reito to come in her office. Before I left my post and fix some tea Reito got inside the office.

"Excuse me Fujino-sama, you're tea is here." I put the tray in the center table containing a small teapot and served a cup to Shizuru and Reito.

"Thank you. You may go now." she said. _'Why do I have to go out? If this is about work matters I should be in as well.'_ I thought looking at Shizuru questioningly. Since Reito got inside the office the smile plastered on Shizuru never left. They are eyeing each other as if they are having silent conversation. I hesitantly go out of the room leaving both of them behind.

It is not like me to eavesdrop on people, especially my boss, my curiosity got the best of me. I put my right ear on the door and tried to pick up anything from the inside.

_"There, Reito there. Harder please. Uhh.."_

_"Is this ok Shi-chan?"_

_"Oh... Uhh... Yeah, that's great. Thanks."_

I was shocked on what I've heard. Billion things are running my head right now on what is really going on between Shizuru and Reito inside. _'Oh god... I don't want to know.'_ All I wanted is to barge inside and rip Reito apart. I am fuming with anger as i heard some giggles and repressed laughters.

"Kuga-san." Reito appeared right in front of my desk. "Shizuru wanted to talk to you." he said. I was still embarrased on what I've heard a while ago so I didn't dare to look at Reito. I just nod and guide myself inside the office with Reito trailing behind me.

"Anything you need, Fujino-sama." I asked without looking at Shizuru.

"Yes Natsuki, have a seat so we could talk." she gestured me to sit right in front of Reito.

"Natsuki, do you feel alright? You're so red." she asked. "I'm fine Fujino-sama."...

"Are you sure Natsuki?" she asked again. Standing up, she cupped my cheeks and tried to get me to look at her. "Natsuki, look at me... please.." she whispered. _'Deep breaths, deep breaths..'_

"It's nothing. So what is it Fujino-sama?" I said as I look at her squarely. She went back to being seated and sigh. Reito, on the other hand, just smile as the scene between me and Shizuru is unfolding. He smiled mischievously when our eyes met, an gave me a wink.

"I think I should go now Shi-chan." he got up "Your girl might think I'm taking you away from her." and walk right thru the door.

"So what do you want to talk about Fujino-sama?" i asked looking still at the door.

"Shizuru." she said "Please, I don't like to hear it especially from you." she begged as she moved and seated herself in the armchair of my seat. _'She smells nice.'_

She lean on me giving me a good view of her cleavage. _'Oh goodness... Kuga don't look... Uhhh... She really is a big tease.'_ Shizuru is playing with my hair when an idea struck. I casually wound my arms around her small waist, lean more to Shizuru's chest and...

"Uhh... Natsuki." She look down on me questioningly as I gave a lick on her deep cleavage. "Ikezu." she said blushing.

"What did you talk about with Kanzaki-san? I heard you giggling so..." I asked as i continue laying soft kisses and licks in Shizuru's neck and chest.

"Uhh... mmm... is my Natsuki jealous of Reito? Mmmm..." she said as her left hand roam my back and the other one playing with my hair.

"Yes, I am." There I said it out loud. My anger momentarily forgotten.

"Hmmm... I'm loving a jealous Natsuki... very cute... Mmm..." as she giggled enjoying my ministrations.

"So what is it you want to talk about Shizuru? Mmmn..." i asked as i continue my assault.

"About... mmm Natsuki... I'm going out of the country for about a week..." she started, "mmm... due to some personal matters. Could you... ummm... I mean, is it okay if I'll ask you to accompany me?"she said hesitantly.

"Sure, I'm your secretary after all."

"But there are certain conditions we have to fullfil to... mmm... do so." I stoped my ministrations and looked at her brows arched. "What are the conditions then?" I asked.

She look at me and peck me on my lips. _'Just a peck.. she should give me better than that.'_

"I... Us... We must pretend."

oxoxoxoxoxo

Please read at your own convenience, review on your own time, and react if neccessary. Arigato guzaimase (bow)


	6. Chapter 6

E N J O Y !

oooooxxooooo

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

oooooxxooooo

"I... Us... We must pretend."

oooooxxooooo

We are currently at the airport waiting for boarding. This will be my first time travelling with Shizuru and I'm so hoping to have more time to spend with her. I clutched my bag as our flight has been called and ready for boarding.

**"Passengers of Flight 123 bound to Singapore, now boarding."**

"Are you ready Natsuki?" asked Shizuru as she readied herself to board.

"Yes Fujino-sama." I absentmindedly answered. She stopped her tracks as she heard my answer and look at me questioningly.

"You really wouldn't drop the formalities huh, Natsuki?" she said with a sad expression on her face. She turn her back on me before I even get to answer.

"I'm sorry Shizuru." I started out as I took the window seat and Shizuru seated herself near the isle. She didn't say anything and it at all.

The first two hours of the flight was spent in a very silent manner. I mean, no words came out Shizuru's mouth even though I've tried starting a conversation with her many times.

xoxox

The first two hours of the flight, Natsuki is still saying her 'sorrys' and trying to start a conversation with me. Though I am itching to forgive her, I still pretend that I am not interested making her feel more guilty. When she starts to say something I just look at her and then turn the other away. _'I'm so bad.'_ I thought with a smirk.

"Excuse me miss. Do you have some strawberries I can nibble on?" Natsuki asked one of the flight attendants coming towards us.

"I'll check miss." said the pretty attendant. The strawberries are brought to Natsuki, and she thanked her with a wink to top it off.

Natsuki took one strawberry and raised it to my mouth. "Say ahhh, Shizuru. Come on open your mouth." she said as she offered it to me.

"I'ts okay Natsuki, you can have it. I don't really have the appetite for berries today." I said dismissing Natsuki's sweet gestures.

"Come on Shizuru. Please, just once?" she pleads as she hold the berries for me. _'She's so cute.'_ as I squeal internally. Who would not want to give in to that?

"Okay, one only." she nodded and smiled as she puts the berries to my mouth and I took a bite. Well, I really didn't have the time to bite the strawberry because as soon as Natsuki puts them in my mouth she followed it and took the other half.

With her mouth.

Though I was startled a bit, it wasn't unwelcomed. Natsuki is now nibbling not only the other half of the strawberry but also my lower lip as well. Our kiss deepen and oxygen, as all we know, becomes neccessity. I tried to lean back to my seat when Natsuki put her hand on my nape and pull me again for another kiss. She licked my lips seeking permission to dance with my tongue. The kiss intensified as we are both lost in our own world. _'Sweet lips, my Natsuki.'_

Until the same attendant passed and tried calling our attention. "Ehem..." I reluctantly broke the kiss as I looked back at the attendant.

"Sorry about that." I said calmly as if nothing happened while Natsuki burried her face on the crook of my neck ashamed of being caught red handed. After that, the attendant left.

"Sorry about that Shizuru but I cannot help it, you wouldn't even talk to me a while ago and that's the only thing I can think of." Natsuki said apologizing while giving light kisses and licks to my neck.

"Uhmm... Natsuki it's fine..." I can't help but bite my lips to prevent an on-coming moan. "we should.." I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt Natsuki latch on my skin a bit hard then suck on my pulse point.

"Uhmm... Natsuki.. nnn... mark.. stop." I said as I tried pushing her a bit. "Stop my Natsuki, somebody might see us making out." I said panting. Lucky for us the 2 people in our row are asleep.

"But I want you now Shizuru. Now." she said sternly. "Wait Natsuki please." I plead for her to stop. Natsuki stands up taking me with her. She look around to see if it's clear then she pushed me in and locked the door. **'OCCUPIED' **

"Natsuki..." I tried calling her in between our frantic kisses. One hand unbuttoning my long sleeved shirt and heeding my breast. Her kisses has gone from my lips on to my neck where she placed yet another mark and on top of my left breast to seal it off. And the other hand pushed my panties aside and started pushing inside me while taunting my clit.

After one hour, 4 hickeys, 2 teeth marks, and feeling sore down there, we get off the toilet after fixing our selves. Natsuki held my hand while guiding our way back to our seats.

"Come. Let's rest Shizuru." she offered me to lie my back on her as she held me in a tight embrace. She kissed my head and let me drift off to sleep.

Natsuki - 2 ; Shizuru - 0

'I have to return the favor to her when we arrive there.' was my last thoughts as I drift to My Natsuki Dreamland.

oooooxxooooo

They are in the business class so the space is a bit wider than the economy. And if you are asking if strawberries are approdisiacs for Natsuki to act like that, well I really do not know. It just happens that I nibble on strawberries then when I wrote this. ^_^

And thank you to "Claire", you know who you are. I know this is short but I still hope you enjoy it. Next will be their arrival.

For all those who took time to read, review, and react, **arigato guzaimase** (bow).


End file.
